Magnus chase oneshot
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: a lemony one shot for Magnus chase and the gods of Asgard


once again there was a party going on at hotel Valhalla., and once again, i was not me strange, but i don't particularly enjoy getting stabbed to death by drunken shirtless guys. Suddenly, i heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to see Sam standing there.

"hey Magnus, I -hic- gotta crash." she said

"what about you're grandparents?"

"who fukin' cares about them."

"are you drunk?"

"why the fuck do you care if i'm drunk?"

"isn't that like... prohibited by your religion or something?"

"Magnus. Magnus."

"yeah?"

"shut the fuck up."

"you need to go home."

"stop trying to tell me what to do. you have a stupid atrium in your ceiling."

"what's wrong with my atrium?"

"it's way too fuckin' hot. i'm taking off this stupid dress."

she touches a rune on her dress, and it transforms back into her regular clothes. She then shimmies out of those. she's wearing nothing but a bra and some panties underneath.

"whoah! Sam! put those-"

"what's the Magnus, matter? do you want to see more?"

"no! you have to go home!"

" I want to see more."

She walks over and starts rubbing my groin. my bulge grows as i feel her soft hand through the fabric.

"s-stop that Sam. you have to go home."

she pulls down my pants and underwear.

"are you sure? this big guy seems to want me to stay right here."

she wraps her hand around my dick and slowly slides down to the base. Next she moves it back to the head. her hand is incredibly soft. She slips down again, just slightly faster.

"like that?" she asks, grinning

before i can answer she gently squeezes the sensitive skin under my head. it feels amazing. next she goes back to jerking me off, establishing a rhythm. up. down. up. down. again and again. i feel the friction as she rubs me. She gazes at my dick hungrily.

"i wonder what this tastes like."

she jabs at the tip of my cock with her wet, pink, amazing, tongue.

"mmm. tasty" she says sultrily

She sticks her tongue out again, resting it on my head. she lets it sink in before swirling it around my head. she slowly runs it down the side of my dick, then slowly runs it back up again. next the Muslim girl pushes some of her dark hair out of her eyes and wraps her soft lips around my cock. I lose it. it feels like heaven, and not a shitty viking one where you play words with friends to the death. her lips are wet, warm, and just incredible. i groan. she slowly takes in more of me, and i can feel her hot breath on my dick. she swirls her tongue around more, then runs it just under my head. she takes in a little more, then rises up to where she started. I meet her eyes briefly and she looks beautiful with my cock in her mouth. then she goes down again, her cheeks hollow. she repeats this process several more times, bobbing her head.

Before long i can't take it anymore. i grab the back of her head, and push down. her eyes widen. she tries to speak, but her words are muffled by my dick, although the way her tongue slaps against my cock as she tries to speak is amazing. she chokes hard into my cock as she fights her gag reflex. judging from the sound, she's losing. she tries to pull up but i hold her down with my enherjar strength. her eyes widen more as she starts to panic. i finally let go and she pulls off, coughing.

"what the fuck Magnus!"

"chill. you need to learn to deep throat."

"that doesn't mean you try and choke me with you cock without giving me any warning!"

"I promise i'll tell you next time."

"next time. you're not doing that again."

"well what if some guy wants you to deep throat and you don't know how?"

"I know how."

"do it then."

she frowns and glares, but then wraps her lips around me again. she bobs her head, going down 5 inches before stopping due to her gag reflex. i look at her smugly.

"relax your throat! you're doing a great job, just gotta beat that gag reflex!" I instruct. Sam pulls off completely, taking several deep breaths.

"i told you." i say

"shut the fuck up Magnus." she says before going down again, and gets 7 inches this time.

"only 1 more inch Sam! you're really close! can you do it?"

she growls into my dick and goes all the way down to the base. soon she can go down the whole way repeatedly. i feel my head lightly brush the back of her throat every time she goes down. she hums tunelessly, and it feels unbelievably good. her tongue slithers all over my dick. she laps at my head, she sloppily licks my foreskin. the inside of her mouth is extremely warm. I struggle to hold in my cum as she presses her nose into my pubes. I feel the cum i'd been holding back burst onto her. she had just gone down on me, so it flows into down her throat into her stomach. she pulls off midway through and the rest goes onto her face and tits.

"My bra! ugh! Magnus!"

"i can have the room clean it."

"you just want to see my tits."

"i can want to see your tits and want to help, can't i ?"

"fine. might as well lose the panties too."

she slips out of her bra and slides off her panties. her long dark hair falls over her shoulders. her tits are perfectly sized. her midriff is smooth and her pussy is shaved, except for a landing strip.

"wow."

"lay down."

I lay down on my bed. she crawls over and sinks onto my dick. she groans in pain and pleasure. she starts bouncing on me, her tits swinging up and down. her walls are incredibly tight.

"oh fuck! so fucking good!" she groans.

she bounces faster and faster. i thrust up as she goes down, thrusting deeper. the slap of flesh on flesh fills the room. her skin glistens with sweat, her fiery eyes are unfocused and glazed.

"mmmm, fuck me Magnus i'm so wet!"

"oh i will. i will."

I grab her hips and push her up and down even faster. she reaches down and rubs her clit. i move my hands up, running my thumbs over her nipples. she closes her eyes in pleasure. suddenly she arches her back and gasps.

"g-spot" she whimpers breathily.

she bounces faster, rubbing her clit faster as she does. i squeeze her tits and she inhales sharply.

"oh fuck! oh yes! Fucking Harder! oh!" she moans

i hold my hands out in frond of her, so she only just brushes them with her hard nipples as she rides me.

"mmmmmm, grab them! grab my tittes! please! fuck! squeeze them"

"tell me how much you want it! tell me how bad you are! who's a bad Valkyrie!"

"play with me boobs! grab my -fuck- boobs! stop fucking teasing!" she tries to lean into my hands, but i pull them back

"i asked a question."

"me! i'm a bad Valkyrie! Please! squeeze the bad Valkyrie's tits!"

I push her tits up from below.

"suck it!" she sucks on her hard nipple, sucking on it. it makes a satisfying sound as she licks at it. i knead the other one of her tits as she sucks harder. i hit her g-spot again and she throws her head back from the pleasure, her mouth open. i Feel her walls ripple along my cock.

"fucking shit! how do -ugh- you do that?"

"shape shif -fuck- shape shifting pus- urgh- pussy!"

she rubs her clit faster, and i squeeze both tits hard. her slick pussy ripples around me.

"almost Fucking there!" sam groaned

i thrust up into her tight twat and she releases her juices onto my dick. i roar as i come in her. she flops down next to me, my dick still inside.

"we're doing this again." she says.

i nod.


End file.
